robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Grand Final
The Grand Final of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was a series of battles which determined the Grand Champion of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. It was fought between the four robots that had progressed through their heats and the Semi-Finals. There were two Grand Final Eliminators to decide which robots would make the Grand Final, followed by a play-off for third and fourth. Finally, the Grand Champion would be determined in the Grand Final. The episode featuring the Grand Final was broadcast on March 7, 2004 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers , qualified from Semi-Final 2) |image= |weight=100kg |dimensions=0.67 x 0.78 x 0.68m |power=2 x Electric motors |weapons=Lifting arm |strengths=Unrivalled speed |weaknesses=Often hard to control |from=Ipswich, Suffolk |team=Ed Hoppitt, Tim Bence & Meral Kolac }} , qualified from Semi-Final 2) |image= |weight=98kg |dimensions=0.68 x 1.00 x 1.00m |power=Petrol driven engine |weapons=Four rotating blades |strengths=Agility & devastating weapon |weaknesses=Unstable at low speeds |from=Edinburgh, Scotland |team=F.O. Peter J. Bennett, Cpl. Gary Cairns & Sgt. Graeme Horne }} Veterans , qualified from Semi-Final 1) |image= |weight=100kg |dimensions=0.25 x 0.85 x 0.75m |power=2 x 750W electric motors |weapons=Interchangeable weapons |strengths=Durable chassis |weaknesses=Vulnerable to flippers |from=Sawtry, Cambridgeshire |team=Andrew Marchant, David Gamble & Bryan Moss }} , qualified from Semi-Final 1) |image= |weight=98kg |dimensions=0.80 x 1.12 x 0.97m |power=4.5KW electric motor |weapons=Vertical spinning disc |strengths=Extremely destructive |weaknesses=Does not like flippers |from=Belmont, Herefordshire |team=Marlon Pritchard & Simon Baldwin }} Eliminators Tornado (1) vs Storm 2 (16) Storm 2 started quickly and tried to push Tornado into the arena wall, but Tornado escaped and Storm 2 slammed itself into it instead. The two robots then squared up to each other and Tornado won the pushing battle, slamming Storm 2 into an angle grinder. Storm 2 escaped and got underneath Tornado, flipping it over. With its front scoop inverted, Tornado had no chance of getting underneath its opponent and Storm 2 slammed Tornado into the arena wall on numerous occasions, but Tornado kept on going. After many more slams by Storm 2, Refbot activated the pit release button and Storm 2 pushed the reigning champions onto the pit as it was descending, but Tornado just escaped in time. Cease was called with both robots still mobile and the judges went for Storm 2. However, the battle should never have gone to the judges at all. After Storm 2 shoved Tornado into the pit, it was immediately raised up, and Tornado was allowed to drive off and continue fighting. It was then reopened after Tornado was clear. When shown on TV, that segment of the fight was edited to make it look like Tornado had escaped the descending hazard just in time. Despite this, Storm 2 still won the decision. This match ended Tornado's 12 match winning streak in the main competition, as well as their reign as Robot Wars Champion. Winner: Storm 2 X-Terminator (11) vs Typhoon 2 Typhoon 2 ran away to charge its weapon up to full power and X-Terminator was unable to keep up with it. Typhoon 2 twice attacked the front of X-Terminator, causing its opponent's disc weapon to stop spinning. Typhoon 2 ran away again and X-Terminator activated the pit release button. Typhoon 2 started to attack again, slamming into X-Terminator multiple times and causing massive damage to the front of its opponent before spinning into the arena wall and shattering it. Typhoon 2's shattering of the arena wall completely shocked the production crew, who had not expected the arena wall, made of bulletproof glass to shatter like it had. This brought recording to a stop for that day, whilst a replacement panel was delivered and installed. The fight resumed the following day with Typhoon 2 being allowed to charge its weapon to full speed before the battle restarted. After the restart, Typhoon 2 hit X-Terminator once more and finally immobilised it. X-Terminator was counted out by Refbot and pitted by Dead Metal. Winner: Typhoon 2 Playoff Tornado (1) vs X-Terminator (11) Tornado started quickly and pushed the battered X-Terminator around the arena and into the arena wall. Tornado then pushed X-Terminator into the CPZ, where the power of Matilda's flywheel flipped X-Terminator over. X-Terminator was righted again by Matilda but Tornado continued to push it around the arena and into another CPZ. Sir Killalot came in to attack, but X-Terminator's spinning disc caused part of Killalot's body to fly off. Tornado continued to slam X-Terminator into the arena wall, which finally immobilised it. Tornado activated the pit release button and tried to push X-Terminator into the pit, but it couldn't get enough traction on the arena floor. Finally, X-Terminator was counted out and attacked by Matilda before cease was called. Winner: Tornado Final Storm 2 (16) vs Typhoon 2 Typhoon 2 attempted to get its weapon up to speed and attacked Storm 2, but it just glanced off the side and Storm 2 sustained no damage. Typhoon 2 again tried to charge up its weapon but Storm 2 gave chase and got underneath and tilted Typhoon 2 with its lifting arm, but was unable to flip it over. Typhoon 2 tried to run away again but Storm 2 was able to push it into the arena wall, but again failed to flip it over with the lifting arm. Typhoon 2 charged up its weapon again and slammed into the arena wall, damaging it for the second time. The arena wall was repaired and the battle restarted with Typhoon 2 again allowed to get its weapon to full speed. Storm 2 immediately attacked Typhoon 2 again and slammed it into the arena wall, once again trying to flip it with the lifting arm. Typhoon 2 escaped and finally managed to damage the armour of its opponent, which seemed to cause Storm 2 to lose some of its speed and power. Storm 2 continued to push Typhoon 2 around the arena but with seconds remaining Storm 2 sustained significant damage to the front and the decision went to the judges. The judges examined both robots and decided that Storm 2 had won on control and aggression, but Typhoon 2 had won on style and damage, with damage carrying more weight in the scoring. The decision was therefore awarded to Typhoon 2, which became the new UK champion. It was claimed by Team Storm after the battle that Typhoon 2 refused to spin up before the battle restarted, so Team Typhoon were allowed to repair the machine before going back out. This claim is refuted by Team Typhoon, claiming that it would be impossible to make repairs to Typhoon 2 in these circumstances. Also, after the battle restarted, Storm 2 dislodged one of Typhoon 2's drive chains which were later found on the arena floor. Despite this the judges awarded Storm 2 zero points for damage, but gave points to Typhoon 2 for the panel that it knocked off. Although the drive chain fell out of Typhoon during the Grand Final, driver Gary Cairns claims that the drive chain was initially dislodged during Typhoon's battle with X-Terminator, and was not fixed in-between battles, bringing the level of damage caused by Storm 2 into question. One Robot Wars judge claims that the production crew told the judging panel that Typhoon 2 was undamaged (see Storm 2/Controversy). The decision was unpopular among some fans, and was booed at filming, but the decision was final and Typhoon 2 was the new UK champion. However, the battle is still very controversial to this day. Seventh Wars Grand Champion: Typhoon 2 Trivia *This was the first time since the Second Wars that the UK Grand Champion was a newcomer and/or an unseeded robot (not including the Third Wars which had no seedings). *Strangely, in each fight, a robot that managed to throw another robot out of the arena fought one that hadn't. *This Grand Final featured two controversial incidents featuring Storm 2 which were not shown on the broadcast episode. Firstly, after pushing Tornado onto the opening pit, it was immediately raised to allow the reigning champion to continue the battle. Secondly, after Typhoon 2 had shattered the arena wall, Team Storm claim that Team Typhoon were allowed to repair damage sustained by the robot before the battle continued, although this claim is refuted by Team Typhoon, stating that it would be impossible to make repairs under the circircumstances. The final judges' decision was also deemed controversial as damage taken by Typhoon 2 was not taken into account by the Judges, in the form of a missing drive chain from Typhoon 2. However, the chain was initially dislodged during Typhoon's battle with X-Terminator, bringing the level of damage caused into question. *Interestingly, Tornado's Series 7 performance matches that of Roadblock's in the Second Wars, in that it returned to the wars as reigning champion, finishing 3rd that year and the robot that defeated it lost to the new champion which was also a newcomer. *Although every robot competing here could (or should) have entered a later side competition, these were the most recent appearances of X-Terminator and Typhoon 2, as X-Terminator couldn't be fixed for the All-Stars, and Typhoon 2 withdrew from the World Championships. *Despite featuring a Robot Wars high of eleven of this weapon type at the Semi-Final stage, Series 7 is the only Grand Final episode in the show's history where not one of the competitors is a flipper. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged